


Abundant Surprises

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Loving Her [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple test reveals that something Natasha Romanoff held to be true was false. How will she tell Clint and how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abundant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for theladymore for be_compromised Clint/Nat Secret Santa 2015.

Natasha looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. It had a pink plus sign. Natasha’s eyes widened a bit.

 _'I’m pregnant?'_ Natasha thought to herself.

When she was fourteen, at one of her doctor’s appointments, the doctor told her she would never have children of her own. No one knew this except her.

There was a knock on the door.

“Natasha, are you okay?” Clint asked through the door.

“I’m fine,” Natasha said weakly.

“”How much longer are you going to be?”

“Not long,”

“Okay. Remmy and I will be watching Star Wars Clone Wars.”

“All right. I will be out in a couple of minutes.” Natasha said, as she wrapped the pregnancy test in toilet paper.

She put it in the wastebasket beside the toilet. She buried it underneath the other trash. It would be good to go to the doctor and get the confirmation that she was actually pregnant. She didn’t want to get Clint’s hopes up. Her hope was up, but it could come crashing down when she got confirmation from the doctor at her appointment.

Natasha flushed the toilet and then washed her hands. She gave herself a moment before going out there. She watched Remmy and Clint as they watched an episode. It was a few moments before she sat down beside Clint. Natasha leaned against Clint. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Natasha woke up in the bed. She figured she had fallen asleep. Clint’s arms were around her waist. She shifted slightly. Clint tightened his arm around her. Natasha snuggled closer to him. She had set an appointment for later on today. She had time before she had to go the appointment.

“Good Morning.”

“Morning.”

“You fell asleep halfway through an episode.”

“Sorry,”

“No, it’s okay. So, do you have any plans today?”

“Just a doctor’s appointment today.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am fine. I’m just going for a check up.”

“Okay,” Clint replied, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “ I have band practice. It might run a little late. Would you be able to watch Remmy tonight?”

“Sure I can. You know I will.”

It wasn’t long before Remmy was up. Natasha watched as Clint got ready to go for band practice. Pepper had given her the day off. Natasha was going to spend the day with Remmy.

Clint had kissed Remmy on top of his head before he left. Natasha got a long kiss from him after Remmy went to the other room to watch TV. Natasha had cooked them breakfast after he left. She asked him what he wanted and he told her chocolate chip pancakes. Natasha made him and herself a plate. Remmy got the table ready for breakfast. They sat in silence as they ate.

“Why are we going to the doctor?” Remmy asked.

“I have an appointment to check something,” Natasha told him.

“What are you going to check?”

Natasha wasn’t sure exactly what say to that. It took her a moment to figure out what she was going to tell him without giving away the exact reason why she was going.

“I am not feeling well so I am going to get checked out by the doctor.”

“Okay.” Remmy said, as he went back to what he was doing.

Natasha knew she would have to take Remmy into the examining room with her. Natasha had her iPhone with her. She planned on letting him use it while she talked to the doctor.

“Romanoff,” the nurse said from the doorway.

Remmy and Natasha stood up and headed into the back area where only the employees could go.

The nurse took Natasha’s weight and then showed her to the examining room. It was then that Remmy was handed Natasha’s Iphone with headphones. Remmy took the headphones and put them in. It was a couple of seconds until Natasha noticed Remmy moving his head to a beat. He took one of the chairs in the examining room. Natasha sat in the other. The nurse asked her questions about her life and how she was feeling; Natasha answered them. The nurse also took Natasha’s blood pressure and temperature.

“I see the reason you are here today is to take a pregnancy test,” the nurse said.

Natasha nodded.

“Okay, you need to go the bathroom, There are some cups in there. You need to pee in the cup and make sure the lid is on tight, and then leave it on the counter.”

“Okay,” Natasha replied.

The nurse left the room. Natasha tapped Remmy on the shoulder. Remmy looked up and took out the headphones.

“What’s going on?” Remmy asked as he looked up at her.

“I am going to go use the bathroom, I will be back in a minute. Stay here and keep the door closed.”

“Okay.”

Natasha watched as he put the headphone back in his ears. She went to the bathroom and did as the nurses said. She was back in the room. Remmy was still sitting in the exact place he was before she left the room.

Natasha sat down on the medical bed and waited for the doctor to come and talk to her. It wasn’t long until the doctor came.

“Miss Romanoff. Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”

“How is that possible? My former doctor told me I wasn’t able to have kids.”

“If you would like, we can run tests.”

“Yes, please. I do not want to lose this baby.” Natasha told the doctor, as she laid a hand on her stomach.

Natasha glanced over and saw Remmy who still looked at the iPhone. Natasha let out a sigh. She would tell both Remmy and Clint at the same time.

“We can do blood work and see what’s going on.” the doctor said, as she went to type on the computer.

“Sounds good to me.”

“The blood work results will be back in a week. We will call you when they get in,” the doctor said, as she stepped away from the computer. “Head over to the front desk and let them know you’re getting blood work done.”

Natasha nodded and got ready to go. The doctor left. Natasha and Remmy got their things and went to get Natasha’s blood work done. It didn’t take long. Afterwards they got lunch and headed home.

Natasha made dinner. The food was done and the table was set for dinner. Around seven o'clock Clint arrived home. Remmy met him at the door and gave him a hug. It didn't take long for them to get to the dinner.

"Tasha, this is wonderful. What's the occasion?” Clint asked as he looked over at her with what started to be a panicked look.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed anything. I just wanted to let you know the results from my doctor’s appointment."

"It not anything bad, is it? If so, we can get through it whatever it is," Clint assured her.

"It’s just the opposite. I’m pregnant."

Clint’s mouth fell open. It was a few moments before he moved. Natasha was so focused on Clint that neither one of them saw Remmy sneak off to his bedroom, with his head hung low.

"I'm going to be a father." Clint said, as he gave her a smile. Natasha got up and went over to his side.

"Yes, you are. I know you will be a great father."

"This is a lot to process. Let's eat. It will give us time to process what going on." Clint said.

He had a lot on his plate and he wasn't sure if could handle having a baby as well. He was excited, but he wanted to make sure he was financially, emotionally and physically ready to bring in a new life into this world.

Natasha took his hand in hers and, she looked straight into his eyes.

"Whatever comes, we will face it as a family," Natasha said, as Clint gave her hand a squeeze and gave her a weak smile in return. It was then Clint knew everything was going to be fine.


End file.
